Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to a patient aid for ensuring proper dissemination of information relating to medical procedures, and in one or more embodiments, to a patient aid suitable for inclusion in a medical kit used for medical procedures that ensures the information is delivered to the patient undergoing the procedure.
Background Art
In a healthcare setting, patients need education regarding their ailment, treatment, or steps the patient needs to take after they have left the healthcare services. The healthcare provider does not always give the patient the proper information, or in some cases does not give any information at all. People undergoing medical procedures are thus frequently left without information regarding their condition, the treatment that has been administered, or how to care for themselves post-treatment. Without the proper post-treatment information, patients are at risk for infection, developing secondary medical issues, or compromising the procedure's effectiveness.
In some cases, the person is discharged from care while either still receiving treatment. For example, the person may require the use of home care devices to continue the treatment steps after discharge. Alternatively, the person may be discharged with a medical device when the treatment is not completed while under the immediate supervision of the caregiver. While educational materials may be available, it is frequently the case that the material fails to reach the intended target, i.e., the patient. When the necessary educational material does not reach the patient, they are left without critical information allowing the appropriate care to be administered either by themselves or others, which may lead to further illnesses or complications of a present condition.
There is a need for an improved information dissemination system and method.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.